


toothaches

by jswoon2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anesthesia, Fluff, Help Your Husband G, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: Sid wakes up with his head fuzzy and his mouth feeling strange. A nurse has him open his mouth to slip little rolls of cotton balls all the way back toward his molars. They look funny and he wants one because they look like cute little logs, only they’re not made out of wood, they’re made out of cotton but the nurse won’t give him any.





	toothaches

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on tumblr @sinkpages.)
> 
> Comments are lovely!

Sid wakes up with his head fuzzy and his mouth feeling strange. A nurse has him open his mouth to slip little rolls of cotton balls all the way back toward his molars. They look funny and he wants one because they look like cute little logs, only they’re not made out of wood, they’re made out of cotton but the nurse won’t give him any.

“They’re just for your mouth,” she says.

Right, his mouth. Because he’s a thirty year old man who finally got his wisdom teeth out. They never bothered him but his dentist was sure determined to have them removed.

Sid raises his hand to touch the cotton. She really had her fingers in there but he can’t close his mouth so that has to mean they’re not really in there correctly. Only when his hand touches his mouth, he gasps. All the anesthesia and the medicine they gave him this morning just barely worn off.

“Is something wrong, Mr Crosby?” the nurse asks.

“My bottom lip is gone,” he says sadly. His eyes are watering. He’s really emotional right now.

“Your lip still there, Sid,” another voice reassures him. But Sid keeps poking at where his bottom lip should be, his eyes becoming a bit cross eyed as he tries to look down past his nose. “Sid, is fine.”

This voice, this other man in the room, holds Sid’s hand gently, his big thumb petting over Sid’s knuckles to try soothing him. Sid is really trying to not overreact. Everything just feels really numb. His lips and his cheeks especially. Cautiously, Sid raises his other hand, cups it around his cheek, and pouts.

“My lip,” he repeats.

The nurse looks at Sidney with concern, one foot out the door. Her clipboard has another patient’s name on it that she should be attending to.

“I’m take care of Sid for now,” the man says, waving her off. The woman’s assistant is somewhere else retrieving the wheelchair to take Sid out.

She frowns, but ultimately with an office full of patients, she doesn’t have the time to stand around with Sidney. Sid doesn’t seem to care about whether she stays or goes either.

“Please wait to leave with one of the other nurses,” she tells the man then leaves to continue working elsewhere.

“Do you have my lip?” Sidney asks the man, craning his neck awkwardly to keep his head in place on the headrest. He and the man are still holding hands. It’s kind of nice. The man’s hand is big and warm. Sid bets those hands could make really good snowballs in the winter. Like, he could make Sid a whole army of mini snowmen out of them.

The rest of the man appears equally as warm. He’s wearing a grey sweater with a collared shirt underneath. Both layers are rolled up to the arms, showing off biceps that Sidney could appreciate on any day. Right now, Sid wishes he had a bottom lip that he could kiss this man with to show just how appreciative he is.

“No, Sid. Only you have your lip,” the man says. He holds Sid’s hand tighter, rolling himself on the dentist’s chair closer so that he can put their hands on his thigh. Also, huge. Sid wants to ask this man how often he goes to the gym. He probably does squats. “See?” he asks, using his free hand to drag his thumb over Sid’s numb and swollen bottom lip.

Dreamily Sid smiles, drooling accidentally on the man’s hand. “I only see an angel.”

The man laughs. “No wisdom teeth but more wise now,”

Sid idly chews on the cotton in his mouth. He didn’t realize doctors were so handsome. His original dentist isn’t nearly this good looking.

“Are you,” he begins to ask, trying to find his words, “you a – did you fix my teeth?”

“I’m not dentist, just your husband,” the man says.

The watering in his eyes might be back. Sid can’t tell with the cotton balls falling out of his mouth occupying his short train of thought. It’s bloody, but if it’s his  _blood_ , how come this handsome man claiming to be his husband didn’t protect his honor?

“Oh, Sid,” his husband shakes his head, although he’s smiling. Sidney made his husband smile!

Sidney holds the dirtied cotton ball in his hand, prepared to put it back in his mouth where the nurse put it, but her coworker opens the door without knocking. Immediately, that nurse is quick to stop Sidney, making a face when his ungloved hand touches the unsanitary cotton ball.

“I’ll get you another one,” he tells Sidney, who is still a bit preoccupied trying to figure out how this man, who looks like he stepped out of GQ, is his husband.

“Is this really my husband?” Sid asks the new nurse, pointing.

“He is,” the nurse confirms. This one seems much friendlier than his friend, Sidney thinks as he obediently opens his mouth again to have his cotton replaced. “Geno is going to take good care of you.”

Sid suddenly feels like his hand is clammy but he doesn’t want to let go of his husband’s hand. “Geno?”

“Am Geno,” his husband clarifies. He squeezes Sidney’s hand again quickly, then releases it to stand. “Come on, Sid. We get you into wheelchair now. Take you home.”

Geno moves to make room for the nurse to help Sidney up. It makes for another wonderful view of a nice backside, Sidney can’t help but to reach out and touch. This is his husband after all, he’s allowed to touch. Only Geno is too far away and the nurse is taking his stretched out hand as a sign that he needs help to stand. So instead, the nurse takes his hand and helps him out of the chair.

Sid doesn’t get to touch the butt.

And wow. Geno is tall. Sidney has to look up to still see his handsome husband’s eyes and cute nose and kissable lips. Man, Sidney needs to know the secret of how he found this man. He could sell it and make a fortune.

Apparently, he said that out loud too. Geno is laughing, amused.

“How long have we been married?” Sid asks.

“Only one year but we together much longer,” Geno explains. He holds the handles to the wheelchair to keep it steady as the nurse kindly helps Sidney turn around to sit. “We have big house, cute dog, and nosy French neighbor. Is American dream.”

“Do we have any kids?” Sidney asks, tipping his head back so he can still see Geno. Wow, that doesn’t feel good. It’s like he’s going to swallow the cotton in his mouth but damn his husband has abs. He can feel that his husband must be strong just from leaning his head and shoulders against him.

Gently, the nurse instructs Sidney to sit properly. Sid only somewhat hears him.

“No littles,” Geno says, shaking his head.

Sidney gasps, somehow, in his drugged up state, managing not to accidentally swallow the cotton balls. “I’m gonna give you  _so_  many kids. Like, so many babies.”

That must be the right thing to say because his husband gives Sidney a kiss on the head, putting both his big hands on either side of his face to redirect his attention forward. That feels a lot better, too. He doesn’t even have to look back up to tell Geno that either because the nice man nurse has taken over Sidney’s wheelchair and is beginning to roll him away with Geno walking by his side.

“Soon,” Geno promises, brushing his finger along Sidney’s chin. Oops, he might’ve been drooling a little bit again. “We go home first.”


End file.
